


In mea nunc demens crimina fassus eo.

by sgnap97



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Francesco Pazzi, Gen, francesco de pazzi - Freeform, lorenzo de medici - Freeform, lorenzo medici - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgnap97/pseuds/sgnap97
Summary: Lorenzo era l'uomo che avrebbe voluto essere, e che mai avrebbe potuto diventare. Davanti alla pesante porta ella sacrestia chiusa di legno intarsiato si sentiva il bambino che ripeteva come una litania le parole che suo zio gli aveva imposto.«Tu sei un Medici, io sono un Pazzi. L'amicizia tra noi è impossibile.»





	In mea nunc demens crimina fassus eo.

_I Medici - Masters of Florence_  
a sgnap97 fanfiction  


* * *

  


_«Non ego mendosos ausim defendere mores_  
_falsaque pro vitiis arma movere meis._  
_Confiteor? siquid prodest delicta fateri;_  
_in mea nunc demens crimina fassus eo.» (Ovidio, Amores, II, 4, 1, 4)_

  
_tradotto: Io non avrei il coraggio di difendere costumi disonesti_  
_e di impugnare armi ingannatrici in difesa delle mie colpe._  
_Anzi, confesso, se confessare i peccati può in qualche modo giovare;_  
_ma ora, dopo la confessione, ricado come un insensato nelle mie colpe.»_

  
  
  
Ricordava con dolore i giorni passati a Palazzo Medici, a correre, giocare con spensieratezza con Lorenzo. Non c'era alcuna rivalità tra le loro famiglie, solo due bambini che giocano tra loro. C'era anche chi scambiava quel bambino scuro e magro per suo fratello Giuliano de' Medici per quanto sembravano uniti. Suo padre era morto, ed ora lui e suo fratello erano soli, e quel bambino, che già all'epoca aveva così tante aspettative sulle spalle era a tutti gli effetti la famiglia che avrebbe voluto. Suo zio era giunto nella sala con passo severo ed occhi cattivi, lo aveva strappato al fianco dell'amico e trascinato via assieme a Guglielmo. Quando suo zio aveva stretto il suo polso nel trascinarlo via si convinse che il sole non avrebbe brillato mai più per lui. Francesco avrebbe dovuto rendersi conto in quell'occasione che non aveva e non avrebbe mai avuto un carattere forte, capace di imporsi, di combattere. Piegava la testa, eseguiva.  
Lorenzo invece, gia' da bambino, sapeva imporsi, parlare e la fiducia che Firenze aveva in quel bambino che sembrava predestinato alla grandezza sembrava ben riposta. Aveva fronteggiato suo zio, gli si era posto di fronte con lo sguardo di un uomo: fiero, senza paura. Gli si era messo davanti, lo aveva protetto, sfidando Jacopo con la forza che in seguito avrebbe avuto solo Guglielmo e non lui. Francesco da bambino aveva guardato in silenzio il suo amico venire schiaffeggiato, anni dopo aveva alzato il pugnale contro lo stesso bambino ormai adulto che voleva proteggerlo, aveva colpito e infierito sul corpo di suo fratello. A testa bassa, asservito al volere di suo zio, Francesco Pazzi aveva pugnalato al cuore il suo unico amico.  
Francesco era un uomo manipolabile, e se ne vergognava. Era debole, si lasciava trascinare da una parte all'altra in balia del vento, della bravura del relatore.  
Non ricordava in quale momento o per quale preciso motivo avesse iniziato ad odiare Lorenzo, probabilmente non lo aveva nemmeno mai davvero odiato. Se cercava di ripensare ai fatti secondo un'ordine cronologico degli eventi si accorgeva di un vuoto, incomprensibile, nella sua memoria, un buco, un tassello mancante, come se il suo cervello impazzito avesse deciso di arrendersi, di non comprendere, di affidarsi all'unica persona che riteneva degna di fiducia. Non amava suo zio, provava più paura che affetto per la sua figura autoritaria ed austera. Una parte di sé era fermamente convinta del fatto che a Jacopo importasse non tanto di lui quanto la sua quota nella banca. Lo temeva e lo ammirava per la sua forza e decisione, per l'animo combattivo, anche per la rabbia immotivata, senza fine, contro i Medici. Da bambino, anche di Lorenzo aveva paura e di fronte a lui, sentiva di dover tenere un comportamento reverenziale. Lo ammirava e lo seguiva nonostante gli fosse irraggiungibile. Non era violento come suo zio, non era un manipolatore, che con la menzogna costruiva lame affilate pronte a penetrare la carne, Lorenzo de' Medici gli faceva paura perché era e sarebbe stato un uomo buono, pronto a perdonare, a dimenticare, aggrappato alla speranza. Affidarsi a lui sarebbe stato facile, quasi scontato. Lo spaventava l'affetto che nonostante il tempo e l'odio che si era frapposto tra loro continuava a vivere dentro di lui, a tormentarlo. Le loro famiglie sarebbero potute essere unite un giorno, in un'alleanza, in una pace.  
Lorenzo era l'uomo che avrebbe voluto essere, e che mai avrebbe potuto diventare.  
Ucciderlo sarebbe stata l'unica strada possibile per liberarsi dal suo fantasma e dalla sua ombra, una conseguenza necessaria per la sua vita distrutta, umiliata, finita. Con il sangue di Giuliano sulle mani e sulle vesti si sentiva dilaniato dalla speranza che il quella sacrestia Lorenzo fosse ancora viva e dal desiderio di sangue, di morte, con le parole di suo zio ancora nelle orecchie.

_«Uccidilo.»_

Davanti alla pesante porta ella sacrestia chiusa di legno intarsiato si sentiva il bambino che ripeteva come una litania le parole che suo zio gli aveva imposto.

_«Tu sei un Medici, io sono un Pazzi. L'amicizia tra noi è impossibile.»_

  
E avrebbe voluto battere e battere all'infinito i pugni nel legno per abbattere il muro che si è sempre frapposto tra loro, rigido ed insuperabile destino scritto nella storia.  
In ginocchio, davanti a lui, aveva di nuovo ripetuto quelle parole in cui non credeva e non aveva mai creduto. Guglielmo, suo fratello maggiore, aveva dimostrato che suo zio aveva torto, che la pace agognata da suo padre era possibile, che i Pazzi e i Medici non erano nemici naturali destinati all'azzannarsi all'infinito come serpe e topo. L'amicizia sarebbe stata possibile almeno quanto lo era l'amore. Gli occhi di Lorenzo lo fissavano, nelle sue iridi vi era solo la muta richiesta di una spiegazione.

_«Eravamo amici, Francesco.»_

  
Francesco avrebbe voluto trovarvi rabbia, rancore, voglia di vendetta, avrebbe voluto che lo alzasse di peso, si scagliasse su di lui per massacrarlo, distruggerlo, come lui stesso si era accanito su suo fratello. Da bambino quando suo zio gli aveva ordinato di rompere ogni rapporto con Lorenzo aveva innalzato un muro come unica difesa contro l'affetto di quel bambino che non capiva, non si arrendeva davanti all'evidenza. Allora Lorenzo gli si era scagliato contro con rabbia, si erano picchiati, mischiando i pugni alle lacrime, somatizzando il dolore con i lividi. Lorenzo non si era mai arreso su di lui, nemmeno in quel momento.  
Probabilmente se gli avesse detto che era stato Jacopo ad ordinarlo, che gli dispiaceva, Lorenzo avrebbe anche potuto perdonarlo. Lui però non si sarebbe mai perdonato, perché con quella stupida frase che suo zio gli aveva imposto aveva deciso di uccidere non soltanto il fratello di sangue di Lorenzo, ma anche l'ultima stilla di affetto per quel passato ormai troppo lontano, irraggiungibile, in cui sarebbero potuti essere amici.  
Chiuse gli occhi perché non riusciva più a sostenere quello sguardo pieno di delusione, di domande, di paura. Era inutile, gli sarebbe rimasto in testa fino all'ultimo istante di vita.

**Author's Note:**

> ANGOLO DI MADONNA SGNAP
> 
> Cosa mi sta succedendo? Un'altra fic a distanza di meno di due giorni? Ma sgnap stai diventando produttiva e costante?  
> Non abituatevi, sono l'incoerenza fatta persona e odio questo mio lato di carattere. Però pare che Francesco e la vita a Firenze attivino la mia produttività a livelli estremi.  
> Grazie Francesco, grazie per la terapia che devo pagare per non essermi ancora ripresa dalla tua morte.
> 
> Comunque, questa fic è un flusso di parole nato da chissà cosa, spero vi possa piacere, ovviamente, mi farebbe stra piacere sapere cosa ne pensate. Sono una persona insicura, mi riempite di gioia se mi date dei riscontri, davvero.
> 
> A presto,  
> sgnap.


End file.
